deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn vs Lord Zedd
Description SH VS LZ.PNG|Scythe Watch Mortal Kombat vs Power Rangers. Which magic welding evil emperor will survive Scythe watch's season 2 beginning? Interlude Scythe: The Emperor. Usually very evil, they often have one goal- S'oul: CONCOR EVERYTHING!! Such as with Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld' Scythe: And Lord Zedd, the Emperor of Evil. He's Soul and I'm Scythe, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Shao Kahn https://youtu.be/RBDFvCZS-6I Soul: Shao Kahn is the evil ruler of, konqueror of worlds, and owner of one of the most badass voices ''' '''ever. No, I'm serious. His voice is fucking awesome. Shao Kahn: Ah, Too easy. Scythe: Though it didn't start out that way. Oddly enough in a manner similar to Raiden's assignment to protect Earth, the Elder Gods personally selected Kahn to protect the rather bleak realm of Outworld. Soul: Uh, turns out it didn't really need protecting. Scythe: Shao Kahn became the chief advisor to Outworld´s ancient ruler the Dragon King Onaga. Together they began a war spanning the multiverse, conquering the other realms of existence one by one. Soul: Good choice on that one, gods. And why did they even think a fucking dragon man needed a bodyguard? Scythe: But Kahn does not like sharing power, and soon poisoned Onaga, taking the emperor´s throne as his own. Kahn: Mwhahaha Shao Kahn: Background: * Full Name: Emperor Shao Kahn the Konqueror * Age: Over 10,000 years * Height: 218 cm / 7'2" * Weight: 181 kg / 400 Ibs * Occupation: Emperor of Outworld * Former ambassador of Elder Gods * Fighting styles: Tai Tsu, Lui He Scythe: Shao Kahn is incredibly powerful. His brute strength makes up one of the strongest MK characters we've seen. He's able to obliterate a human body with a single swing of his badass wrath hammer. Shao Kahn: Arsenal Wrath Hammer * Can be summoned from thin air * Far larger than real mauls * Requires superhuman strength to wield * Sometimes used as throwing weapon Sword Of Shao Kahn * Only seen in that crappy TV show Sorcery * Minor telekinesis * Brainwashing * Teleportation * Can summon weapons * Creates energy weapons * Soul manipulation Soul: Kahn also has a sword from that stupid TV show. But his true secondary weapon is his sorcery. He's got Telekinesis, brainwashing, teleportation, soul manipulation, he can summon weapons out of nowhere, and he can make energy weapons like spears. And he can make energy shields. Oh, and he can rip a guy in half with his bare hands. Scythe: He also has a few physical special moves, such as his shoulder slam and as we previously mentioned, his Wrath hammer. Obviously, Kahn is an absolute beast in kombat, and is adept in multiple styles of martial arts. Shao Kahn: Feats * Can shake the Earth to its very core when battling restrained Raiden * Easily dispatched Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at once * Defeated Kung Lao with ease in the original timeline * Escaped 's Onaga's grasp * Successfully killed Blaze * Victor of the final battle of Armageddon Soul: Kahn is powerful enough to shake the Earth in battle, one shot Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at the same time, and defeated Kung Lao with ease in the original timeline. In the rebooted one... Shao Kahn walks up behind Kung Lao and snaps his neck. Scythe: He escaped Onaga's grasp and then killed him, killed Blaze to gain his power, and was the winner of the battle of Armageddon...Until Raiden reversed the timeline. Shao Kahn: Flaws * Arrogant and aggressive to a fault ** Taunts during battle Soul: His biggest flaw is, despite his insane durability, he's incredibly arrogant in battle, often taking the time to taunt his foes during a fight. Still, it's best to just avoid Kahn, you know...avoid death. Shao Kahn: It's official, you suck. Lord Zedd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMbTTPcAYL8&t=32s Scythe: Ruler of all he sees. Emperor of evil. Prince of Darkness. Galactic Overlord. These naturally describe the almighty Lord Zedd, the arch nemesis of the Power Rangers. Lord Zedd: Background * Full Name: Lord Zedd, Emperor of the Evil * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Generally considered to be the best Power Rangers villain Soul: Boss of the original PR villain, Rita Repulsa, Zedd is much stronger than her, and is incredibly adept in magic and hand to hand combat, armed with his powerful Z-staff. Zedd's Z-staff * Powerful * Magic * Cut the Operation Overdrive rangers from the morphin grid, stopping them from morphing * Magicly powerful Zedd: General magic * Conjuration: Zedd is able to conjure objects out of thin air, such as his staff or growth bombs. * Telescopic vision: Zedds vision is so accurate, he can see whats happening on earth by just looking at the planet. He also seems to be able to see what happens in an entirely different solar system, as seen when the Rangers traveled to Edenoi. * Curses: '''On multiple occasions, Zedd managed to curse objects, giving them different effects. An example is cursing two pairs of sunglasses to make the wearer see everyone else as a Putty, in hopes of turning the rangers against each other. * '''Weather manipulation: In his first appearance, he caused a thunderstorm on the moon. * Projection: He also created a giant projection of himself in the clouds of said storm. Scythe: Zedd's Z-staff is a magic artifact, which can shoot lightning, reverse time on earth, bring things to life, and can FUCKING CUT RANGERS FROM THEIR MORPHING POWERS!! Soul: Perfect for fighting Rangers. He's also adept in hand to hand combat, just in case. ' ''Lord Zedd: Are those Hi-ya's really necessary? Here's I'll make some of my own. '' Lord Zedd: Flaws * Overly cocky * Often takes his rage out on others * Monsters generally have an exploitable weakness * Staff can be broken '''Soul: Zedd is cocky. Easily raged filled when he looses. Cannot stop making monsters with weaknesses, and his staff is breakable. ' Lord Zedd: Feats * Destroyed the Dinozords * Fought the White Ranger to a draw, though was mostly beating him * Reversed time on Earth * Can see stuff from hundreds of miles away * Outsmarted the Machine Empire's royal family * Restored his purified self to his evil state Scythe: Still, Lord Zedd is insanely powerful. He was able to destroy the original dinozords with a single blast from his staff, Beat the White Ranger, can reverse time on earth, and is powerful enough to restore his purified self back to his evil state. Because he can. Omega Ranger: You? But your no longer evil. Lord Zedd: Not in every timeline, ranger. Jason/Mighty Morphin Red Ranger: So, you created yourself! Omega Ranger: Well, it's over now. No more time travel, and NO ruling the universe. Lord Zedd: I wouldn't count on it Ranger. Death Battle '''Soul: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Scythe: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Man that's fun to say. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMbTTPcAYL8 (Outworld) Shao Kahn sat on his throne watching over Outworld, which was currently being invaded. Weird clay like grey monsters and humanoid crows where fighting his Tarkatans, Baraka and Reptile where being beaten by a humamoid monkey with wings and a skeleton, and Shang-Tsung beaten by a woman calling herself Rita. Kahn turned around to see a man with exposed mussel, a metal exoskeleton and a visor. He held a Z-shaped staff in his hand and he stepped forward. Zedd: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of Evil and Ruler of all I see. And I'm taking over your world. Kahn: I am Shao Kahn, ruler of outworld! I challenge you, in Mortal Kombat! Kahn summoned his Wrath Hammer and Zedd held is Z-staff in both hands. The battle of emperors had begun. Shao Kahn charged at Lord Zedd and swung his hammer, slamming the other emperor across the room. Zedd got up and blasted Kahn with a lightning blast from his staff. Kahn yelled out the created a green energy shield to block the electrical attack. Kahn then flipped though the air and kicked Lord Zedd, punching him twice and ending the combo with a shoulder charge. Zedd skidded back and swung his staff, hitting Kahn's gut and chest with two strikes. Zedd then picked Kahn up and choke slammed him into the ground. Zedd: I suggest you give up. You can't win. Kahn: I will never surrender! I am your end! Kahn slammed his hammer into Zedd again, launching him across the room before chucking his hammer. Zedd: Big mistake Doofus Kahn. Lord Zedd blasted Kahn's hammer with his staff causing the Wrath hammer to suddenly come to live, transforming into a weirdly buff man with a Hammer for a head and Hammers for hands. Zedd: I give you Hammer-Head! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Hammer-Head swung one of his hammer hands at Shao Kahn as Zedd started laughing, only for Kahn to shatter Hammer-Head in one punch. Zedd: Well...alright then. Lord Zedd blasted Kahn into the wall, taking a moment to zap Kahn over and over with a very evil laugh. Kahn formed a green energy shield to reflect the lightning, then tossing a green energy spear knocked Zedd away. Kahn charged at Zedd and began beating on him with a barrage of physical attacks. Zedd swung his staff and Kahn stepped back, summoning the Sword of Shao Kahn and swinging it to counter another staff swing from Zedd. Zedd: I underestimated you Kahn. WELL NO MORE!! Lord Zedd yelled out as he shot out a violent energy wave from his staff, swinging the staff and delivering multiple blows to Kahn's body before he could react. Shao Kahn swung his sword, but Zedd shattered it with his staff, then fired one last magic blast witch exploded Shao Kahn's head Zedd started laughing is his now dead foe's headless body fell to the floor. Zedd: Hahaha, brutality! Lord Zedd watches from Shao Kahn's throne as his army takes over Outworld. Shao Kahn's soul pops up in the netherrelm, now finding himself as one of Quan-Chi's remnants. '' Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMbTTPcAYL8 '''Soul: HOLY CRAP, I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!' Scythe: In what was actually a rather close matchup, Zedd just barely stole the win thanks to greater strength, speed, and intelligence. Stat's breakdown: Strength: Zedd Speed: Zedd Durability: Kahn Intelligence: Zedd Magic: Zedd Experience: Kahn Stamina: Kahn 'Soul: Zedd's biggest advantage was his FTL speed, as he can dodge attacks from other FLT combatants with ease. And while Kahn had more actual kombat experience, Zedd could still hold his own against more experienced fighters like Tommy Oliver. Kahn just couldn't keep his head in the game. ' Scythe: The winner is Lord Zedd. Next Time on Death BattleCategory:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music